Transformers fan-I-verse autobots 1
by Gearbird
Summary: Our opening episode. Email your transformer to .


Orion Pax. That was his name. He felt his systems reboot. What was going on? He didn't know. The only fate worse than death was this he imagined. Damnation to a life where he roamed ever in search of his life. His valor. He stood, deciding it was time to take inventory of his situation. Four limbs, good, no known Damage, better, a working battle mask, favor seemed to be beaming upon him. But was he armed? A strange suspicion in his gut told him he was, but of course, you can never be certain. A rifle emerged from his arm. Its energy wirring up. A sword protruded from his other arm. It was edged with laser energy? Only cybertronians of great importance had weapons such as these. He sheathed both weapons. What planet was he on? He struggled. A voice came from behind a stone structure to his right. "Think I hit 'im. Had to have." Pax saw a creature, half flesh, half robotic. A bit smaller than himself, but still, he didn't feel safe. No. It's shadow revealed it had a weapon. They Both did. The strange thing was they were speaking a different language, yet Orion understood it perfectly. He ducked behind another structure. "You idiot! Where is he? If he were dead, he would be here." "Hey! He could have disintegrated in this mud all of a planets atmosphere." "Yeah, but chances of that are 12.487 out of 1365.890076%." They were arguing. The perfect distraction. Orion lept out from the corner. One took aim, and fired. Orion didn't know what happened. It was instinct. Pure instinct. He slid beneath the beam. His left arm extended into his sword. He sliced the first one in half. The second one fired, but Orion rolled back, and suddenly found his rifle in hand. He pulled the trigger. The enemy burst into several pieces, and was scattered across the structure. "What was that?" Anouther voice. Orion hid behind another structure. The third creature came around the corner, and looked at the carnage wrought. Orion lept out behind him, and plunged his sword into his spine, with a sickening Snap. He looked around. These three were dead. Why did he feel so accomplished? Why did the feeling have an undertone of sadness? He had defended himself. Hadn't he? Orion was more confused now than he had been when he woke up. He ran out of the structure, and stopped as soon as he saw what lay before him; a world of blue sky's, terra hills, and small beings. Orion jumped behind a pillar as a truck drove by. A red and blue peterbuilt. "If these creatures see me, it could cause mass hysteria." He thought. He downloaded information on the planet, and realized it was called Earth. His transformation cog found a whirr, and Orion transformed into the vehicle he had seen pass him a moment ago. He drove out of the lot, and headed for a marker out in the distance, a mountain.

Orion saw a world bent on destroying itself. His scan of the planets customs had turned out to only show that its inhabitants were violent, and cruel to each other. He sat in thought for some time, before he saw a small dot in the distance begin to close the space between himself and it. Orion looked closely, and saw what it was. He didn't know why, but a small part of him screamed, "Duck!" Orion was no fool. He followed what the voice had said, and was just in time to do so. Right where he had been sitting was now a four foot crater. Orion pulled his rifle out, and opened fire. He knew right where to aim, and did so on instinct. The engines. He hit his mark every time. The ship came careening out of the sky, and landed in the mountain. Orion lept down to the hole now burrowed by the vessel in the stone cliff. He switched his lights on. The ship was silent, aside from the steam being created by the reactors. The back slid open, and a blue beam of energy nailed Pax in the chest. He flew back, and grabbed on to the ledge. Why were these creatures so intent on destroying him? Orion pushed himself up, and fired. He heard impact inside as a body hit the steel floor. Orion rushed over to the ship, and grabbed one of the creatures by the throat. It screamed in terror. Orion gave its throat a Quick jerk, and ended the creatures miserable existence. He dashed inside to find a control panel with four seats, and two dead creatures in them. No way this thing would fly again. Everything was blown to crap. Orion sat down, and thought for a while. He was stranded. He nodded as this realization dawned on him. He looked at his chest and noticed an emblem. A seal of some sort. A proud, stern face. What did it mean? "Autobot." The word rolled off his vocal synthesizer. How did he know? He snapped the chair in half. He didn't want this. He wanted to know things. What was happening? He heard a boom. He thought more were coming, but when he rushed outside, all he saw was a metal ball rocketing through the sky. Something about it was familiar. He had to know. To find out. It crashed down with a mighty boom less than 17 miles away. With a stern face, and determination, he began his trek towards the point of impact.

Ok guys. This is it. The first autobot of your creation to be sent to me will be given one if the biggest roles, because he will have been with Orion longer than the others. What are you waiting for? Also, who are these new threats? You create the name, backstory, everything. Send your autobot, and idea, to replytransformersfanfic8 , and let the story flourish.


End file.
